prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Me x 100
''Miss Me × 100 ''is the fifth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars and 100th episode overall. The episode will air on July 8th, 2014. Synopsis The day has finally arrived – Alison’s first day back at Rosewood High, and neither the PLLs nor Alison are really ready for it. Determined to put on a brave face, Alison returns to also help heal the damage she did years ago. But are apologies enough for those who Alison has hurt in the past? Not if Mona and her army have anything to say about it. Meanwhile, Caleb and an old foe return to Rosewood. Spoilers/Notes * One of Rosewood's biggest secrets will be revealed. Source * Jenna returns for this episode. Source * This episode marks the return to Rosewood for Caleb and with him he brings closure to Ravenswood. Source * Sydney is in this episode. Source * Travis will be in the episode. Source * There will be a scene between Hanna and Spencer. Source * Post-production coordinator Lauren Ann Steere replied to a fan on Twitter by delivering an "Ezria line" from the episode. Steere tweeted the following line, "You stopped at Paula's?" Source ** Paula's refers to a bakery or cake shop - Paula's Pies. Source * Alison and Paige will have a scene together. Source * This episode marks Alison's first day back at Rosewood High. Source * The identity of who is in Ali's grave will be revealed. Source * We will find out a bit more about Lucas' transformation. Source * There will be an Ezria sex scene. Source * On June 30, I. Marlene King tweeted several lines from the episode. * Alison and Mona will get into a cat fight. * We will find out which guy Hanna will be sticking with for the foreseeable future. Source * Pam returns for this episode. Source Title and Background *This episode marks the 100th episode of the series, hence the "x 100" in the title. *The title might also refer to a character leaving Rosewood. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Trivia *This episode marks the 100th episode of the series. *The table read was on April 28, 2014. *Filming began on April 30, 2014 and wrapped May 19, 2014. *A night shoot also took place on May 22, 2014. *A large party was held on May 31, 2014 to celebrate the series reaching 100 episodes. Featured Music * "Begin Again" by Rachel Platton - (Alison prepares to go to school, and makes her grand entrance). * "Fuel to Fire" by Agnes Obel - (Aria finds Jenna crying). * "Thunder Clatter" by Wild Cub - (Lucas and Hanna talk at Lucas' party). * "Every Breath You Take" by Denmark & Winter - (Ezria and Emison love scenes). Quotes Gallery Behind The Scenes Tumblr n4kcjzvl5d1rxyuiqo2 500.png 9b512c50cf1911e3bd840002c9e17bca_8.jpg b69427d6cf1611e3b9a10002c9e0fc1a_8.jpg Jenna's back.png|Jenna's back! Jenna_Cavanaugh_lol.jpg Ian and Lucy at the table read 5x05.png table read 5x05.jpg Chloe Bridges' Script for 5x05.jpg 10261230_268734353306984_1055392049_n.jpg 5x05 night shoot.jpg 1170141_677557212305580_1711486233_n.jpg 4a4b1ea6d24d11e3964f0002c955b964_8.jpg 925830_649753261765060_995913228_n.jpg 8ecb9ee0d2a511e392da0002c9c7c408_8.jpg BmsaUHeCEAAjOHV.jpg Bmsvt-zCYAADacr.jpg Tammin and phoenix!! Missme.jpg 10296906_563191553796599_2090840985_n.jpg 9b5ba8e8d48611e39d380002c99b4c02_8.jpg b9c3009cd48611e3a1c50002c99a60be_8.jpg 10349741_671082166262606_2020138563_n.jpg 10246231_1476124069287155_105844603_n.jpg 917273_570785246362799_439618831_n.jpg 927034_1385662621720458_646914902_n.jpg 914347_793012517389222_1064721377_n.jpg 10311293_288715014623823_1271330872_n.jpg 10268782_1491367824412630_1495793481_n.jpg 4bc68ab8d7d411e38f760002c9c70a44_8.jpg 2aa65128d7da11e3b97d0002c99a5416_8.jpg 10349733_463969443739480_1302203624_n.jpg 10326617_881394408542692_37392464_n.jpg 10254157_875671799126299_222681271_n.jpg 10326393 658017477587031 1789988351 n.jpg 10296938_1467728193463855_2027215382_n.jpg 10354520_1432726963644789_27939165_n.jpg 10349740_1391977597693849_788933629_n.jpg 10358377_1488491834697969_1130647479_n.jpg 926783_280187155489007_1229144994_n.jpg BnoOl-WIAAESBpQ.jpg 10369486_1453646121543136_2090716487_n.jpg 1168755_1414364822174998_541766062_n.jpg 10354566_301924236643473_90483764_n.jpg 10358263_759648994075320_1019052161_n.jpg 10375854_629180980508835_60070841_n.jpg 10387835_895072940509853_187258306_n.jpg 10414009_244923905631612_978663644_n.jpg 10326486_1411472622468085_1049103729_n.jpg 10414052_815875188430995_723126358_n.jpg Borccy9IYAEoqBn.jpg Boree90IUAAWZc8.jpg hanna-pretty-little-liars.jpg normal_10299719_557335657712290_711305440_n.jpg 10505434_10152188751110233_5736188539203555498_n.jpg Promotional 5x05-00.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-03.jpg 5x05-04.jpg 5x05-05.jpg 5x05-06.jpg 5x05-07.jpg 5x05-08.jpg 5x05-09.jpg 5x05-10.jpg 5x05-11.jpg 5x05-12.jpg 5x05-13.jpg 5x05-14.jpg 5x05-15.jpg 5x05-16.jpg 5x05-17.jpg 5x05-18.jpg 5x05-19.jpg 5x05-20.jpg 5x05-21.jpg 5x05-22.jpg 5x05-23.jpg 5x05-24.jpg 5x05-25.jpg 5x05-26.jpg 5x05-27.jpg 5x05-28.jpg 5x05-29.jpg 5x05-30.jpg 5x05-31.jpg 5x05-32.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (224).png Screenshot (225).png Screenshot (226).png Screenshot (227).png Screenshot (228).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (234).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (247).png Screenshot (248).png Screenshot (249).png Screenshot (250).png Screenshot (251).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (253).png Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (257).png Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (281).png Screenshot (283).png Screenshot (284).png Screenshot (285).png Screenshot (286).png Screenshot (288).png Screenshot (287).png Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (292).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (295).png Screenshot (296).png Screenshot (297).png Screenshot (298).png Screenshot (306).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (316).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (321).png Screenshot (322).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (324).png Screenshot (325).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (328).png Screenshot (329).png Screenshot (330).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (332).png Screenshot (333).png Screenshot (334).png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot (336).png Screenshot (337).png Screenshot (338).png Screenshot (339).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (341).png Screenshot (342).png Screenshot (343).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (345).png Screenshot (346).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (348).png Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot (351).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png Screenshot (357).png Screenshot (358).png Screenshot (359).png Screenshot (360).png Screenshot (361).png Screenshot (362).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (364).png Screenshot (365).png Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Official Preview|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "Miss Me x 100" - Season 5x05 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Sneak Peek Searching for Identity|Sneak Peak #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x05 (100th Ep!) July 8 at 8 7c Sneak Peek Toby Finds Out About Shana|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 5x05 Emily & Paige Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek #3 First 7 minutes of PLL 100th episode Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Special Episodes Category:100th Episode